Iroh Jones and the Staff of the Avatar
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Korra AU with Indiana Jones inspiration. Korra/Iroh (Korroh). Can republic city's favorite Professor of archeology Dr. Iroh get the staff of the Avatar before the bad guys? Maybe on his own, but now he's go to deal with Amon's cronies and an enthusiastic Actor and some allies that will help him as soon stab him in the back.
1. Part 1

A/N ok so this is the prequel to the story City of Dreams which is in the Korroh Week 2014 one shot collection. You don't need to read that one to get what's happening her and in fact it might spoil a few things to read it first. This is definitely an AU 'verse and draws liberally from the Indiana Jones franchise (except the 4th movie because I don't want to nuke the fridge!) so please enjoy, this is definitely one of those more light hearted stories and I don't expect it to be too long. Be wary references are everywhere! And shameless.

Iroh Jones and the Staff of the Avatar

Part one

Vines coated the temple walls giving the ancient buildings a second skin. Iroh crouched down to exam the etchings on the wall. He stroked his chin the stubble more like sand paper then skin. He looked to his left and saw a trap had already been sprung. Frowning he went to investigate.

"Hello, who sprung you?" He heard a rustle behind him and turned. He saw glint of gold in the shadows of the forest. Slowly he stood up as a mocha skinned woman stepped out Ruku's crown in one hand and a revolver in the other.

She smiled, the ice in her eyes not melting a bit. "Guess, Dr. Jones."  
Iroh frowned and put his hands above his head. "Dr. Korra Crawford, I should have known. Which private collector has hired you this time?"

She smirked. "Wasn't a collector this time Irony, it's actually a college in the North Pole. They want to add this to their Fire Nation studies department."  
He frowned; he knew that university and it was almost as bad as a private collector. "That belongs in a museum! Preferably in Republic City where everyone can see in not locked up in a cold vault at the top of the world!"  
She laughed. "Your starting to sound like a broken record Dr. Jones." She holstered the weapon and walked away. "Have fun with the snakes Irony."

Iroh paled looking around and jumped seeing the sea of snakes starting to slither out of the temple. "I really hate that woman."

.X.

"I almost had it, Tenzin! It was right there but that Korra got it first! And then she triggered a bunch of snakes and I had to literally fight a thirty-foot Python! Thirty-Foot! Python! It almost ate my hat!"

Tenzin, Dean of History, looked at Iroh with a disapproving gaze. He sighed. "I have no doubt you did your best to gain the artifact for Republic City University or that you might have run in to a few snakes while collecting the other artifacts you did bring back."

Iroh narrowed his eyes. "Then why did you come to see me?"

"There's a mover star here to meet you. Apparently your exploits have caught the eye of a film production and they've based a fictional character off you and well…the actor set to play you is waiting for you in his office."

"You don't look pleased about this Tenzin."  
"The young man set to play Omashu Lu, is none other then Bolin."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "The guy that plays Nuck Tuck?"

"The very same." He patted Iroh on the back. "Good luck."

Iroh scoffed. "I've dealt with crazed natives and more then a few of Amon's lackeys I think I can handled an actor."

.o.

Iroh slammed his front door effectively locking Bolin out. "I can't handle an actor."

Through behind the door came Bolin's muffled voice. "Dr. Jones, you shut the door in my face…Dr. Jones? Are you there?" The actor was now banging on the door. "Dr. Jones!?"

Iroh tried to ignore the actor when a new voice joined him. "Dr. Jones? This is Zaheer R. Lotus could you please let me in. I need to talk to you."

Iroh groaned and got to his feet. Zaheer was a big time donor to the university and a one of the fore most expert on the now extinct Air Nomads. Iroh wouldn't call him a good friend but one that he'd at least have a polite conversation with at a function. Opening the door Iroh let Zaheer and…Bolin in. Iroh poured Zaheer a glass of whiskey and handed Bolin a glass of milk before sitting down.

"So Zaheer what do I owe the honor of you visiting my humble abode?"

Zaheer raised an eyebrow and looked at Iroh's "humble" home, which was just the opposite. Iroh came from money and the large house he now resided in was one of the few clues to his family in the Fire Nation. Technically this was his family's house not his exclusively but since none of them cared to visit it was pretty much Iroh's. "I came to discuses a job for you."  
Iroh leaned forward. "Really? I thought you did your own work with your partner Unalaq, did you two have a falling out?"

Zaheer frowned. "Yes a bit. Now do you want the job or not?"

Iroh crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Depends what's the job?"

The man smiled. "Unalaq and I found the location of the Southern Air Temple."  
Iroh sat forward. "Really? You actually found it?"

"Yes we know the location but since my falling out with Unalaq I no longer have the means or talent to explore the ruins."

Iroh grinned, "I'll take the job!"

He handed Iroh an envelope. "Here's all the details you need and there's a pilot in the Southern Water Tribe that is willing and good enough to fly you there." He stood up and tipped his hat. "Have fun Dr. Jones and, because I like you I'll warn you, Unalaq is eager as ever to reach that city first."

Iroh frowned. "Great…I love competition." He looked at Bolin who he forgot was even there. "Why are you grinning?"

"Because I get to go on an actual adventure with Dr. Iroh Jones! The most exciting history teacher in the world!"

Iroh's eyes narrowed. "You're not coming."

.o.

"Oh look there's the place we're supposed to meet the pilot that's going to take us to the Southern Air Temple!" Bolin yelled out pointing out the Obi Wan Club.

Iroh lowered his map and glared at the actor. "Thank you, did you yell loud enough? I don't think they heard you in THE NORTH POLE!" Iroh readjusted his brown fedora. "Now come on lets go find this pilot and get out of here. Who knows who Unalaq's haired to help him, and keep a wary eye out Unalaq's not one to worry about blood on his hands."

Bolin jumped up and down. "I am so glad I stowed away in the charter plane you booked to get down here! This is so exciting! You're so lucky I get to see this! I'll have your character down pat before we start filming!"  
"Yeah, I'm so fortunate." Iroh rolled his eyes as he walked through the snow.

Bolin pulled a book from his pocket and started to jot a few things down. "Oh! Got to remember all your sarcasm for later! Wouldn't want to depict you inaccurately!"

"Yes, because that would be such a disservice to the world."

"There's that sarcasm again!" Bolin smiled. "The audiences are going to love Omashu Lu!"

"Yay…"

.o.

The two walked into the club, it was a nice place had a dinner show and everything. Iroh surveyed the room his eyes landing on a man that looked a lot like the one in the picture. He sat down at the man's table. "You Hiroshi Sato?"

The man nodded. "I am, and you are?"  
"Dr. Iroh Jones, archeologist. A friend told me you're a good pilot and are willing to fly me and my companion to the Southern Air Temple. Was I informed wrong?"

The man picked up his glass. "No, you weren't, did your friend tell you about my fee? Good pilots aren't cheep."

"Money is no object in this case. Even if my friend did neglect to give me your quote."

Hiroshi smiled. "I think you and I are going to get along smashingly. Now sit back enjoy the show Dr. Jones. We'll discus details later."

Frowning but understanding that he couldn't really do anything to help it, Iroh leaned back as the curtains rose up and a dark skinned woman sauntered out to the mic. She wore a black dress that fit her like wet oil. She looked up right at Iroh and gave a little smile. Iroh leaned forward. _That couldn't be? But why was she here? Damn it! Why wouldn't Unaloq heir his own niece? Damn nepotism._ His thoughts trailed off however when she started to sing.

"_I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child"_

Iroh looked away. She had to sing that song with her nightingale voice didn't she? He looked back up to see Korra smirking as she went in to the course. His memory, despite his best efforts to resist, went back to the first time he had encountered his female rival.

_"Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_

He had once thought they were kindred spirits searching for the treasures of the past to share with the public. They would both feel the rush of adrenalin when uncovering a mystery long thought forgotten. He may have been in it for the better understanding of the past but she; she was in it for the power and money. And He learned that a little too late. After the two had uncovered the fans of Kyoshi she had proposed a night of celebration to commemorate the find. She sang this very song that night as they 'celebrated' until exhaustion took the place of passion. In the morning Iroh woke to find his bed empty and the fans missing, the song still playing in his mind. Even now he could recall her humming the melody whenever she was absentmindedly staring off into space.

"_Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds"_

Iroh gritted his teeth and rose to his feet. He was not going to just sit here while she mocked him with that song.

Bolin looked up at Iroh. "Hey where're you going?"

"Bathroom. I'll be back in a bit."

He walked out of the room and quickly slipped back stage and into Korra's dressing room. Her started to rifle through her belongings looking for any clue as to what her target was. She didn't just stole through ancient ruins she always had a target.

.X.

"_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?"_

Korra finished her song and smiled as the audience clapped. She noted that Iroh had bowed out of the room. She frowned. Now where had he slipped off to?

.X.

Iroh raised his hands as he felt the barrel of a revolver press into his back. "It's not nice to go through a lady's things Dr. Jones."

Iroh glanced back. "Then it's a good thing you're not a lady, Korra." She laughed sarcastically taking Iroh's gun belt and whip away. "Taking my belt off already? You didn't even bother with dinner. You're definitely not a lady."

"Oh shut up, Dr. Jones. What are you doing in my dressing room?"

"Trying to find out what you're doing in the Southern Water Tribe so far away from home."

She dug the pistol into his back. "What did you find?"

"Just your underwear collection. I must say you really should update your wardrobe more often." He held up one of her bras. "I have found memories of this particular piece." Iroh chanced a glance back to find Korra's cold blue eyes glairing at him. He flashed a charming smile and turning quickly grabbed the gun and pulled it out of her grasp. He held her arm tight in his free hand. "What are you looking for in the southern air temple? What treasure are you chasing now?"

She smirked. "If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you." Before he could say anything she knees him in not the stomach and laughs as he goes down. Adding insult to injury she sits on him and inspects her nails. "Do you have any other questions Dr. Jones?" Grabbing his hat she puts it on and inspects her reflection. "Oh come now you can't really have nothing burning in that brain of yours."

"Mfff aft rurrring mfft in mf mufffted?"

"What?"

"Mfff aft rurrring mfft in mf mufffted?!"

"Speak up handsome, you know I can't understand you when you mumble like that."

Quickly, Iroh rolled over catching Korra off guard and now he was pinning her on the floor. "I said what are you doing singing at a night club?"

"Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"I don't believe you."

Korra sighed. "Fine Unalaq may have giving me the map to the Sothern Air Temple but he didn't give me the means to get there. I heard about a pilot who frequents this place who's got the skills to fly me there and so I got a job as a singer here and have been staking it out looking for him. Happy?"  
Iroh narrowed his eyes. "No, but it will have to do. Give me that!" Grabbing the hat off Korra he put it back on his head. "It's not yours, don't take things that don't belong to you. It's wrong and a really bad habit of yours."

She smirked. "Really Iroh? Just one of my bad habits? We're archeologist if we didn't take things that didn't belong to us…well we'd be out of a job."

Iroh was about to say something but the door opened. Bolin and Mr. Sato looked in at the pair with confusion on their faces. "Uh Dr. Jones, Mr. Sato is ready to talk about the job now…should we come back?"

Trying not to look too flustered Iroh got to his feet and dusted himself off. "No, I-I was just-nothing never mind." He walked past the two men. "Let's go, we can talk business back at the hotel."

Bolin looked back at Korra for a second before catching up. "Hey who is that woman?"

Iroh adjusted his collar. "She's no one important, just a person I used to know."

"The sexual tension between you two suggests differently, who is she?"

Iroh grumbled under his breath. "Uh, Her name's Dr. Korra Crawford."

"So that's Dr. Crawford! Huh, I always thought your greatest adversary was a guy not some pretty lady. Go figure." He nudged Iroh in the ribs. "Did she steal your heart along with all those artifacts? Huh? Huh?"

Iroh stopped and glared at Bolin. "No she did not! And she hasn't stolen that many artifacts from me either!"

"Well she stole you hat." Heroshi pointed out flatly.

Iroh felt for his hat and only found hair. He turned to see Korra leaning against the door holding his hat. "Give me that back!"

"Let me come with you and I'll share the maps Unalaq gave me and I'll give you back your hat and I'll give you back your belt and whip too." She held the other items up. "You forgot these Irony."

"No deal."

Korra put the hat on her head. "Then it looks like I've got some new accessories " She smiled and started to turn.

"Fine! Deal!"

Bolin looked over at Heroshi. "Is the hat that important?" The aviator just shrugged.

A/N Ok, so here's the first part I hope you enjoyed this. Yes Korra does call him Irony just to annoy him and yes she is a bad-ish guy in this universe. Song was young and beautiful by Lana Del Ray. Comment if you feel so compelled. See yah next time~ C.C.


	2. Part 2

~Part two~

Iroh rubbed his temples, and looked at the motely crew he had somehow assembled: A greedy drunk of a pilot, an actor with little sense of danger, and a woman who was as slippery and devious as a snake. How'd he get in this mess again? He looked over at Heroshi who was counting out the gold pieces Iroh has paid him.

"And I'll get the rest after I bring you three back here?" He clarified.

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, that's the deal and you can't be drunk for either flight or I'll deduct."

The man frowned but nodded. For a moment there was silence in the room, it ended when Bolin spoke up. "So…Southern Air Temple…why is it so important?"

Korra raised and eyebrow and looked at Iroh. "He's kidding right? You little student has to be joking or are you that bad of a professor?"

Iroh frowned. "He's not a student he's an actor who tagged along so he could better research a new part." He rolled his eyes. "Don't ask it's too convoluted to explain."

She smirked. "Fine then I won't but as for your question…?" She looked at the actor.

"Bolin."

"Bolin, the Southern Air Temple is believed to be the final resting place of the last Avatar and the temple has been missing for almost two hundred years ever since bending was wiped off the face of the earth."

Bolin looked surprised. "You mean to tell me that along time ago people could actually bend the elements like in all those fantasy movers?"

"That would be correct. A few hundred years ago bending wasn't just some mythical ability, it was a real and almost common thing." Korra smiled, she really did love talking about this stuff. "That's how the now three nations got their names was from the element they originally bent."

"Then why'd bending go away?"

Iroh sighed. "Because the Mad Fire Lord Sozin used the power of Sozin's comet to massacre the Air Nomad people and the current avatar. When the avatar was slaughtered all bending was removed from the world including that of the Fire Nation which started the whole affair." Iroh face darkened in disgust. "Fire Lord Sozin was said to be a monster and legends state the spirits looked down on him as an example of all humanity and revoked the gift of bending."

Bolin shivered. "Well… glad Sozin's not around today, he sounds really scary."

"But his decedents are." Korra pointed out. "They're still running the Fire Nation, a few even boasting that without bending the world is better off. People are equal now that no one has bending to lord over other people." Her voice was filled with mockery.

"A battle cry that terrorist Amon took and ran with. If I ever meet him face to face I'll punch his lights out." Iroh commented.

"I'll be right behind you with the same idea who knew we could actually agree on something." Korra crossed her arms. "Really why anyone supports that guy I'll never know."

Bolin looked at the two confused. "Who's Amon?"

Iroh shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. "He's a fanatic that believes the world is better with out bending and strives to eradicate all evidence that bending ever existed."

Bolin sat down. "Oh, well that's not good, right?"  
Iroh shook his head. "Right, history can't be changed and if you ignore portions of it well you're just going to make the same mistakes."

Korra chuckled and patted Iroh on the head. "Getting a little philosophical there, Professor." She looked at Bolin. "To put it simply breaking stuff you don't like is bad."

Hiroshi chuckled. "I'll never understand why you archeologist cling to the past so much when the future is the only important thing." He pocketed his payment. "Well I shall meet you all in the morning." He gave a casual salute as he walked out of the hotel room.

Korra crossed her arms. "Well…he's a charmer." She looked over at Bolin. "Isn't it passed your bed time kid?"

Bolin pouted but glanced over at the clock. "Maybe but…it's only because I'm an actor and I need my beauty sleep." He stood up and walked to the door. "Good night Dr. Jones I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" He closed the door behind him leaving the two archeologists alone.

Korra pouted. "He didn't say good night to me."  
Iroh smirked. "That's because he doesn't like you which is amazing because he tends to like everyone. I guess your charming personality has claimed another victim Crawford."

She crossed her arms. "It's Dr. Crawford or Korra, not Crawford. You've known me long enough to know calling me Crawford gets on my nerves."

"Which is why I do it. You call me Irony I call you Crawford. It evens out the playing field." He stood up. "Now are you going to tell me what you are after in the ruins or am I just going to have to wait and see what you steal?"  
"Again it's not stealing if you discover it first." She looked at him. "And what are you hoping to find in the ruins Dr. Jones?"

"What I'm always hoping to find, the truth about our history. Getting the unbiased story. I want to find out what happened almost two hundred years ago."

Korra sighed and walked to the door. "You know finding out the truth might not make you happy, Dr. Jones." She looked at him with pity in her eyes, a rare thing for her. "You might actually condemn your family instead of exonerating it."

"I don't care if it does I just need to know what really happened."  
Korra shrugged. "Ok, but don't get mad at me when the truth isn't what you want it to be." Her hips swayed elegantly as she sauntered over to him. "You know this almost like old times." She rested a hand against his chest. "Talking about lost cities, working on the same team." Her fingers undid the top button of his shirt, her lips just a breath away from his. "Brings back good memories doesn't it?"

Iroh grabbed her arms and kissed her roughly. "Yes, including that you ran off with those fans last time I was dumb enough to spend a night with you." He kissed her again. "Too bad, I've never been all that bright in that, facet of life."

A/N Ok so here's the latest part sorry it takes me so long with these chapters, they're actually a lot harder to write. So I hope you enjoyed I'll see you later! ~C.C.


	3. Part 3

A/N: This chapter is was originally for Round two of pro-bending and takes place in an AU with no avatar also coincidently no bending either. But since it does live in a universe where there was one at one time it disqualifies itself, that being said the chapter's written, it includes the prompts below and honestly is still a lot of fun so enjoy!

Prompts: Aqua, Kick, 'A poison tree' by William Blake

~Part Three~

It was nice to wake up to those aqua eyes gazing up at him half-lidded and slightly out of focus like she hadn't quite woken up yet. Korra reached up and stroked Iroh's cheek.

"See? I can still be here in the morning," she whispered. "And look." She gestured to the room. "Everything's still here too."

Iroh chuckled sitting up. "Must be some kind of miracle." He picked up Korra's dress and tossed it over to her before starting to get dressed himself. "Hey, you might want to get up and head back to wherever you're currently staying unless you want to do the walk of shame during breakfast."

"And have that mover star sit there and judge me? No thank you." She started to collect her clothes and get dressed. "So we're all supposed to meet for breakfast at that Café on Eis Street and Glase Ln. at ten, right?"

Iroh nodded feeling his the scruff on his chin. "That would be correct. I need to shave."

"Yeah," Korra said as she slinked over to the door. "Don't want to look like a scruffy nerf herder do we, Dr. Jones?" She smiled and was out the door before he could come up with a good retort.

Iroh looked around. "And she stole my hat again." He picked up the maps. "But at least these are still here."

.o.

The Café was crowded with locals and visitors alike; Iroh and Bolin took a booth in the back and waited for the other two to arrive.

"So what time did Dr. Crawford leave your hotel room?" Bolin asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"We talked for a bit after you left, not long."

The actor frowned. "Are you sure there's nothing between you two? She was giving you bedroom eyes the whole time we were talking last night."

"She was? I hadn't noticed." He looked up and his eyes narrowed spotting the group of people just walking in. "Equalists, I hate these guys."

Bolin looked around. "Where?"

"Behind you, don't move. We don't want to draw any attention."

"Why? Don't they just break artifacts?"

Iroh pulled his gun from its holster and rested it against his thigh. "I wish. Some of them believe in more aggressive tactics." He watched as the group fanned out talking to different patrons. "This isn't good. They're looking for someone."

Bolin gulped. "Is it us?"

"Maybe, just stay calm and act normal. We really don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

One of the Equalists sporting a fire ferret on his shoulder approached the table. He leaned over putting both hands on the table while the ferret jumped from his shoulder and stopped in front of Bolin as if asking to be petted, which he did, happily. The man looked from one to the other. "Have either of you seen this woman?"

He held up a picture of Korra.

"No, we haven't." Iroh's finger wrapped around the trigger of his gun, he really hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

The man pushed the picture closer. "You sure? Look real close."

With his free hand Iroh pushed the man back. "I'm sure."

Suddenly the sound of a scuffle was heard by the door and Iroh could see Korra being dragged off. She spotted him. "Iroh! Help!"

The man looked at Iroh. "Don't know her?"

"I lied." Iroh shot the man point blank and ran to help Korra with Bolin, still holding the ferret in his arms, right behind him.

"You just shot that guy!"

Iroh skidded out into the street, where two Equalists were trying to throw Korra into the back of a car. "Yeah I did, now go make yourself useful and find a car." He pulled his whip from his belt and disarmed one of the Equalists while Korra bit and kicked the other one, making him let her go. She ran to Iroh.

"Looks like we've been made," she said, taking Iroh's hat off her head and placing it back on his. Out of the various buildings came more Equalists.

"No kidding." He grabbed her arm. "Run!"

The two skidded through the streets taking back alleys and footpaths to avoid what seemed like a sea of Equalists behind them.

"Look!" Korra pointed to a large building. "It's an indoor market! We can lose them in there!" 

Iroh rolled his eyes. "Yeah this can't go wrong."

"Got any better ideas?"

"No."

"Then come on!"

Once inside the two were instantly lost in the crowd. Iroh glanced over at the door where some of the Equalists had walked in. "We need to split up and you need to hide." He looked at Korra. "They're looking for you after all. I'll create a distraction."

She nodded and slipped into the crowd in one direction while he stood up. "Hey! Antique terrorists! Can't you find an issue more pressing to the times or did you just fail that badly at history class?" He saw the leader of the group turn to him. Iroh flipped him off before running in the opposite direction. He ran down a less crowed section that had seafood for sale. Iroh passed a tank of lobsters and jumped behind it hoping he had put enough distance between him and the pack of Equalists. He had not.

The leader of the pack looked at Iroh through the glass of the tank. Iroh flashed a smile and kicked over the tank, sending water and lobsters spilling out into the aisle causing chaos in their wake. He jumped over the flooded part of the floor and was running to a new part of the building while they were still slipping and sliding. Iroh came to a screeching halt when he turned the corner and saw Amon standing there, Korra in his arms and a gun against her head.

"I think, Dr. Jones, this little chase is over," he said, Korra gasping as he twisted her arm. "Drop the gun and your whip."

Iroh did as he was told and put up his hands before a wet and slightly lobster-covered Equalist pulled Iroh's arms behind his back to bind them.

.o.

Korra sighed and shifted a bit to see if the ropes that bound her to the chair would give at all.

"Ow! Stop that!" Iroh hissed. "Every time you move the ropes on my side get tighter."

"Fine." She meant to throw her head back in exasperation but only managed to bump it in to Iroh's, causing them both pain. "Did you ever think it would end like this? Captured by a mad man, tied together, doomed."

"The guy trying to memorize poetry is a surprise." Iroh glanced over at the Equalist who was trying desperately to memorize a poem.

Their guard closed his book. "I was angry with a friend, I told my-my?" He opened the book. "Wrath! Told my wrath and it doth end."

Korra groaned. "It's not 'angry with a friend' it's 'angry with my friend'!"

The guard slammed the book. "Well, if you know it so well, recite it!"

She sighed. "Very well. _A Poison Tree _written by William Blake, an earthbender whose original published work your boss almost torched a few months back." She began to recite the poem.

"I was angry with my Friend:

I told my wrath, my wrath did end

I was angry with my Foe

I told it not. My wrath did grow"

Iroh shook his head but stopped when he saw the window just behind the guard's head, where Bolin was holding up the fire ferret. Iroh tilted his head as Bolin smiled. "I named him Pabu," he mouthed. "I'm going to get you out!" Korra either didn't spot the mover star or just didn't care as she continued to recite the poem, keeping the guard enraptured by her voice.

"And I waterd it in fears,

Night &amp; morning with my tears:

And I sunned it with smiles,

And with soft deceitful wiles."

The little ferret was tossed into the room first and, like it had been trained, jumped onto Iroh's lap and sniffed his nose before swatting at his hat. Iroh glanced over and the guard didn't even seem to care Iroh was alive.

"And it grew both day and night.

Till it bore an apple bright.

And my foe beheld it shine,

And he knew that it was mine."

With remarkable stealth Bolin crawled through the window and grabbed a nearby urn. Iroh shook his head. 'Not the Ming!' he mouthed, sure that by some dark magic Korra had the Equalist's complete attention. He would later find out that all the moving around Korra had done earlier had pulled her shirt down to a scandalous level. Bolin pouted and put the urn down. He picked up a rifle. 'This good?' he mouthed. Iroh nodded.

"And into my garden stole,

When the night had veild the pole;

In the morning glad I see;

My foe outstretched beneath the tree."

The guard crumbled to the ground while Bolin smiled and set the rifle on the table. "I've always wanted to do that in real life." He looked down at the guy. "His head is going to hurt in the morning, kind of feel bad for the guy."

"That's great, Bolin but can you feel bad for the guy while you untie us?" Iroh asked as he moved his head so the ferret couldn't pull the hat down any further over his eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Bolin said starting to work on the knots. "So guys I have good news and I have bad news."

Korra looked over at Bolin. "Give us the bad news first."

"Our pilot's working for Amon, who now has the maps."

Iroh looked up. "And what's the good news?"

Bolin smiled. "I memorized the maps! And after looking at the ones Korra brought, we couldn't use a plane anyway! There's no way one could land safely. We'll have to use a blimp or zeppelin!"

Korra tilted her head. "You seem to know a lot about aviation stuff for an actor."

Bolin shrugged. "My older brother has this on and off girlfriend who's really into that kind of stuff. She used to go on and on about it, so I picked a few things up."

Freed from the ropes, Iroh stood up and brushed himself off. "Ok, I'll buy that, but how'd you memorize the maps?"

Bolin pointed to his head. "Photographic memory! That's how I'm able to memorize scripts so quickly."

Iroh moved to the window. "Fine. Once we are well on our way out of here, I need you to mark down where the lost temple is. Got it?"

Bolin saluted. "Yes Professor! …Uh, Where are we going next?"

He sighed. "To the Fire Nation to get a blimp and someone who can pilot it." Iroh jumped down the seven feet from the window into the snow and looked up as Korra climbed out onto the ledge. "Oh, Fire Nation, huh? Will I finally meet your elusive parents?" she asked, jumping down only to be caught by Iroh.

"If we're lucky, no."

Bolin stuck his head out of the window with Pabu sitting on his shoulder. "Are you sure you two aren't a thing, Dr. Jones? Cause it looks like a thing from here."


	4. Part 4

Iroh Jones

Part 4

The Fire Nation Capital city was suffering from sweltering heat as the trio disembarked from the plane. Korra pulled out a fan and because to fan herself.

"Is it always so hot here?" She asked taking hold of her luggage.

Iroh shook his head and picked up his own bag. "No, but we are in the middle of summer." He looked over at Bolin who was panting. "It's not that bad guys but we need to get moving." He readjusted his bag. "Well come on, we have to go through customs before we can find an air ship pilot and can I remind you that we are on a tight schedule." He started to walk away with out even looking back.

Bolin looked over at Korra. "The way he acts one might think he doesn't want to be here."

She just rolled her eyes and fallowed Iroh into the physical airport building.

.o.

The Fire Nation beyond the modern airport was a nation confused by a love of progress and an intense connection to the past. People dressed in traditional fire nation clothing past others dressed in fashions that looked like the walked right off the streets of Republic City. Korra shifted her weight to one side and looked at Iroh.

"So Dr. Jones where do we go now? To some derelict bar where we can try to buy off another pilot to take us to the temple? Because that worked so well the first time."

"No, not this time." Iroh signaled a cab. "This time I'm going to pull some strings and we'll get someone who we can trust." He looked up at the driver. "Please take us to palace."

The driver took one look at Iroh then nodded and started to drive through the streets.

"The palace?" Bolin looked surprised. "Isn't that where the descendants of Sozin live? Aren't they kind of like bad guys by default?"

Iroh looked back at him crossly. "No, and remember who our enemies really are. The Royal family might have a dark past but they're no way they'd help Amon and his cronies. I have a few connects within the royal family, they'll get us the pilot and ship we need."

Korra looked out the window at some soldiers walking by. "I hope you're right, Dr. Jones. I really do."

Iroh smirked. "You sound worried, Korra, not a fan of the Fire Nation?"

"Noooo, it's just I'm a little bit wanted in this place and not in the good way. I don't want to spend the rest of my life giving history lessons from a Fire Nation prison cell."

Iroh chuckled. "Aw, it would be good to see be hind bars, Dr. Crawford."

.o.

Princess Lafey walked down to the formal sitting room to where two archeologists, an actor, and a fire ferret waited. She cocked an eyebrow looking over at Iroh. She slid into her seat. "Dr. Iroh Jones, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Well you know desperate times call for desperate measures." Iroh smirked.

Bolin sat silently looked at each of them in turn, confused. He leaned over to Korra, "Were they a think a long time ago?" He whispered.

Korra smirked and shook her head. "No, not in the least."

The Princess lit a cigarette and took a drag. "What do you want Iroh? You never come here unless you want something."

"Not, true I come back when some one has died too."

"But no one has died as of late. So, again, why are you here Iroh?"

"I need an airship and a pilot with excellent flying skills and unquestionable loyalty to our family."

Bolin looked over at Korra like he had been slapped in the face.

The princess sighed. "What are you trying to find now little brother?"

"Something very important Fey, please, I need a ship and a pilot, a good pilot too."

Lafey sighed. "Fine, but Mother and Father will want to see you since you're here." She stood up. "You will get what you ask for but you will also attend dinner tonight."

Iroh stood up, looking distressed. "Lafey, please don't do this to me."

Lafey rolled her eyes. "It's just dinner Iroh, not the Di-lee inquisition. You can even brink your friends along, if you'd like. Your room should have clothes in your room acceptable for the occasion and for your companions, well, I'll have a Tailor sent up to see to your male companion and for the woman, I'll see if any thing of mine fits." The princess left the room with a swish of her dress.

Iroh groaned and leaned back. "And here I thought I could count on Lefay." He rubbed his temples and looked at the two left the room. "Spirits help me, I'm bringing idiot and a kleptomaniac to a dinner with my parents."

"OH! Iroh! I finally get to meet your parents!" Korra mimicked a school girl with a crush. "How wonderful!"

Bolin shook his head trying to get over the shock of what he had just heard. "And who exactly are your parents?"

Iroh pulled his hat over face and gave another groan.

.o.

Fire Lord Izumi and her husband Prince Karrem sat at the head of the table looking disapprovingly down at Iroh. Iroh took a drink and tried to ignore it by watching Bolin's attempt to impress his sister. Korra sat next to Iroh talking to his older brother Rohku about the politics of Northern Water tribe.

Rohku leaned in closer. "Really? You know Chief Tonraq and Ambassador Unalok?"

Korra gave a sly smile. "Yes, next time you come up north. I'll arrange an audience for you."

Rohku laughed. "That would be wonderful Ms. Crawford."

"It's Dr. Crawford, you highness."

"My apologies, Dr." He looked over at Iroh. "Well I don't know how you did it old boy, but you managed to find a woman who's actually politically connected. I'm impressed, when's the wedding?"

Iroh grimaced, "There will be no wedding Rohku, Dr. Crawford and I are not engaged, we are not even a couple."

Rohku smiled predatorily, "Well then if she's not with you," He looked at Korra, "Dear, Dr. Crawford would you like a private VIP tour of the capital tomorrow?"

"No, she wouldn't." Iroh answered for her. "We have a tight schedule to keep."

"And what is so important about this schedule you have to keep, egg head?" Iroh's oldest brother, Zechi, asked. "Off on another little adventure again?"

Iroh gritted his teeth and stabbed a piece of meat. "Yes, Zechi, another little adv enture."

"And what dusty piece of junk are you hunting for now?"

Iroh took a deep breath; this could not be worth an airship and pilot. "Artifacts are not junk, Zechi, they tell us about our past. Artifacts are important."

"If you say so, egg head." Zechi took another sip of wine. "Go off on your little hikes to find dusty junk only egg heads like you care about."

Iroh groaned at looked over at Lefay in a 'you did this to me fashion'. She just smiled and raised her glass in an unspoken toast. Iroh shook his head and looked over at his mother for some relief. Izumi just took another bite of her stake. Karrem sighed.

"Do you think it fair to treat our youngest like this?" He asked looking over at his wife. "Allowing his brothers to torment him so?"

"Well if he acted like part of the family then maybe."

"Well maybe if this family would act like one, I might." Iroh stood up. "But since you all seem content to act the way you do, forgive me if I don't see the point." Iroh turned on his heal and walked towards the door.

"You walk away now you won't get dessert Iroh." Izumi informed him sternly.

"I'm not a child mother, I don't want it." Iroh practically spat back leaving the room. He walked down the hall to a portrait of his two grandfathers shaking hands solidifying the treaty that finally ended hostiles between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe.

Iroh sighed. "I miss you both so much." He leaned against the wall looking up at the oil painting remembering all the stories they told him, all the legends he wanted so much to prove true. He looked up at the face of Fire Lord Zuko. "I'm doing this for you, grandfather, I've got to prove our family aren't the monsters everyone says they are."

"And what if you prove the opposite?" Iroh turned to see Korra walking out of the shadows to stand next to him and look at the painting. "What if you do find proof that Sozin massacred all those people? What would you do then? Destroy it like Amon wants?"

Iroh sighed. "No, my integrity as an archeologist is more important then my family's reputation."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Really? Wouldn't that hurt your family?"

Iroh gave a drack chuckle, "They can all go to hell for all I care." He looked back up at the painting hanging on the wall. "The family I cared about died a long time ago."

.o.

Bolin gaped at the mighty air ship looming over him. A smiling man covered in some grease walked over to the trio. "Are you the people Princess Lafey called about?"

Iroh nodded and held out his hand. "Yes, I'm Dr. Jones and these are my companions Bolin, and Dr. Crawford."

The man smiled and shook it. "Pleased to meet you Dr. Jones, I'm Jock."

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to complete another chapter of this story but as I've said before this story is particularly hard to write so it takes longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed this installment. Please comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you all later! ~ C.C.


End file.
